


Best Friends

by sgb1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, High School, M/M, One Shot, Teenagers, anyway, bye, i love fake relationship, so like expect so many oneshots with fake relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgb1234/pseuds/sgb1234
Summary: Dan and Phil have been best friends since they were kids. They grew closer over the years and by the time they got to highschool they were inseperable. When Dan is getting some unwanted attention from a girl at a party he asks Phil to pretend to be his boyfriend. Phil goes along with it easily.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEHAAAW BOOOY HOWDY AM I A SLUT FOR FAKE RELATIONSHIP AUS!!!!!!! Im going to write like 400 so here is the first of many to come probably bc i had so much fun writing this i think i might die. anyway. carry on.

Dan- Age 6

Mommy Daddy and me just moved to a new place. Daddy has to be here for his job. We live in a really pretty house that has an upstairs! It is so cool!

When we first got to the new house I was playing with my plane toys when mommy started talking to me.

"Dan, there's a park down the street that you can play on! Also I met the people next door yesterday and they have a little boy who is your age!" She said very happy.

I squealed and got excited. I love parks! And I could make a new friend and we could see each other all the time because he is gonna be in the house next to me! I am very excited for the pretty house with stairs in it.

After Daddy and Mommy and me brought all the boxes in the house Mommy said she was going to take me over to meet the neighbors.

"What's a neighbor?" I never heard that word before Mommy told me it was someone who lived in the house next to you. I remembered my soon to be new friend was next door and I dragged mommy to the door. She took my hand and led me over to the house next to the window that goes to my room. I bounced up and down as Mommy knocked on the door. Soon and nice looking lady answered the door. Mommy said hello and talked about boring parent stuff to her and I looked behind the lady into her house. Behind her was a boy looking shy. He was very very pretty. I waved at the pretty boy and he smiled and waved back.

"Oh and this is my kid Dan, Dan say hello to Mrs. Lester"

"Hi Mrs. Lester," I said not looking away from the boy who had come closer to the door now.

"Hi Dan! This is my son Phil," The nice lady moved to the side so pretty boy, Phil could come closer. He tried to hide behind his mommy.

"Hi Phil! I'm Dan!" I smiled a big smile so he would like me. "Do you want to see my planes?" I asked. Phil came out from behind his mom when I mentioned my planes. He looked up at his mommy and she nodded. When Phil looked back at me he smiled really big.

"Yeah!" Phil stepped outside and I pulled him over to my house. I could hear my Mommy and Mrs. Lester laughing but I didn't care. I wanted to show Phil my planes. We went into my house and up to my room when I pulled my toy planes out of a box.

"Look this one is red and this one is green! Oh! and this one has words on it! I forgot what they say though," I showed Phil how cool my planes were. He took the one with words on it and looked at it.

"It says a-air lines" Phil struggled to read the words.

"Woah! You can read?" Phil laughed.

"Yeah!"

"I can't read very well. My Mommy and Daddy say it's because sometimes my brain gets confused," I told Phil and he just smiled and nodded.

"You look like a fairy," Phil said. He pulled one of my curls a little bit. It didn't hurt though.

"But I'm a boy. Can boys be fairies?" I asked him.

"Yeah! You're my fairy boy!" I liked when Phil called me his fairy boy.

"Well you're pretty so you can be my pretty boy!" Phil giggled and shook his head really happy. We played with my planes and other toys for a really long time. We were laughing when Phil leaned over and pressed his lips on my cheek.

"That's what people do when they like someone! It's called kissing," He told me. I thought about it and giggled. I like that.

"Really? Cool!" I leaned over to kiss Phil on the cheek but he moved so I accidentally kissed his lips. We both laughed and kept playing with my toys.

Soon Phil had to go home because he had to eat dinner. I gave him a big hug and he laughed really hard.

"I'll see you later!" Phil said before running home.

**********

Phil- Age 12

Everyday Dan and I hang out. We go to school together and then we go to one of our houses. On weekends we spend the night at whoever's house is more convenient. Today was no different. After school Dan came over to my house.

"Hey boys," My mom greeted when we came in.

"Hey mom!" I said quickly before pulling Dan upstairs to my room. Dan flopped down face first on my bed.

"Move over I wanna sit too," I whined trying to push Dan.

"Sit on the floor loser," Dan said muffled by the bed. I looked at my best friend in faux annoyance though he couldn't see me with his face pressed into my bed. Suddenly I got an idea. I crouched down before jumping on top of earning a shriek.

"Ugh get off! You're heavyyyyy," Dan thew me off his back giving me a glare and rubbing his back. I couldn't stop giggling, he had made such a silly noise. Dan huffed when I wouldn't stop laughing at him.

"Meanie."

I finally calmed down and saw Dan pouting at me. I scooted over and wrapped my arms around him.

"You love me," I said with a teasing tone. Dan pushed me off and laughed. I thought I saw a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, let's play Mario Kart," Dan demanded turning on my Wii. We played a few rounds constantly trying to sabotage each other. I was in first place and I was about to win when Dan blue shelled me and passed me earning first.

"No! Darn it!" I threw my controller down as Dan beat me at another round of Mario Kart.

"The king shall not ever be defeated!" Dan yelled triumphantly standing up. I grabbed him and pulled him down onto my bed deciding to get my payback. We wrestled and luckily I was stronger so I pinned Dan onto the bed. We were both laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. When we calmed down without thinking I leaned down and kissed Dan's cheek. I saw a small blush rise on his cheeks. I laughed lightly before climbing off of him. Dan suddenly looked at me really seriously.

"Hey Phil, Do you know what gay means?" Dan looked very scared. I nodded my head.

"Yeah like when boys like boys or when girls like girls, right?" I clarified. Dan nodded and suddenly wouldn't look at me. 

"Well um, I am g-gay," Dan stuttered out tears forming in his eyes. "And I get if you don't wanna be friends with me anymore because you thi-" I cut him off before he could get any further.

"Dan! Of course I still want to be your friend! You're my best friend! I don't care who you like, I'm here for you," I said with a very serious tone. I can't believe Dan thought I wouldn't like him anymore because he was gay. I pulled my best friend into a big hug.

"Thank you so much, I love you so much," Dan sobbed into my shirt.

"I love you too, Always will," I cooed into his hair rubbing circles on his back until he calmed down. I tilted his chin up at me and smiled.

"You're still my fairy boy." Dan smiled so wide I thought he would split his face in half.

"And you're my pretty boy."

*******

Dan- Age 16

Phil and I were never party people. Usually on Friday nights we would be at one of our houses playing video games and browsing the internet. For some reason We had agreed to go to a party with Louise at some popular guys house with underaged kids drunk off their asses dancing to bad music and playing cheesy games. Louise had brought Phil and I both a cup of some mysterious alcoholic drink and telling us to 'loosen up' before promptly disappearing into the crowd of people in the house. I took a sip and made a face as I felt it burn down my throat. Phil laughed at me.

"Mate your face when you drink booze is hilarious," Phil teased me trying to recreate the face I imagine I did when I took a sip.

"Well you try the devil juice then!" I said gesturing to his cup. He shrugged and took a sip and I saw the immediate regret on his face which made me laugh.

"Ok now that is straight up poison," Phil gave me a disgusted look. I linked our fingers together and guided him through the crowd of people to the kitchen to see if there was any not poison in this whole house. I looked over the array of alcohol and decided on some good old jack and coke. I made a glass for both Phil and I and passed him his glass. The burn of the alcohol was still there but it was definitely dulled by the coke.

A few hours into the party and a few more drinks later I suddenly didn't hate the music and dancing was fun. Of course it was only fun because my best friend was there to laugh with me. Phil stopped waving his arms and hips around and pulled me close to talk to me over the loud music.

"I have to pee, I'll be right back!" I just nodded and stepped away from the crowd of dancing bodies. Dancing isn't any fun on your own.

I walked to the kitchen to get another drink. Looking around it really did look like a cliche party scene. Loud music, sweaty people making out, lots of drunk people, and things people will surely regret as soon as they wake up tomorrow. I was about to go looking for Phil again when a girl approached me. She was wearing a cute but very revealing dress. Her red hair in tight ringlets. She gave me a look that made me squirm.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" The girl asked in a tone that I think was supposed to be seductive while biting her lip. It kind of just looked like she was constipated. I had to keep myself from laughing at my own hilarious thought when suddenly I felt her hand on my thigh. Oh no. No no no.

"Um, I-I'm Dan," I stuttered out pushing her hand away from me. She simply raised it up to my chest and laughed seemingly at nothing.

"You're so funny Dan," She laughed out. What the fuck? I just told her my name. I looked around quickly looking for a way out when I saw Phil coming back from the bathroom. Perfect timing.

"Actually, I'm gonna go talk to my boyfriend," The words tumbled out of my mouth without me thinking about what I just said. Shit. Well at least the girl had backed off. I quickly ran over to Phil but I sensed her gaze following me. Phil smiled when he saw me and I hurried over.

"Ok we need to pretend date so this girl will leave me alone please help," I spit the words out so fast I wondered for a moment if Phil had even understood. I didn't get to ask because I heard a scoff behind me. I turned around to see the same girl with her hands on her hips scanning Phil with her eyes.

"This is your boyfriend?" She didn't look convinced. I stuttered not knowing what to say when I felt Phil put his arm around my waist and pull me close.

"I am his boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" Phil said harshly pulling me in closer. Thank fucking god. The girl got huffy.

"I don't believe you. Why would you leave your boyfriend alone at a party?" She crossed her arms. Her logic made no sense to me at all. I looked up at Phil hoping he would have an answer. He continued to glare at the girl.

"I was actually just in the bathroom. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hit on my boyfriend," Phil scorned. The girl was about to say something when all of a sudden Phil leaned over and kissed me. His lips were slightly chapped and sent sparks through me. It only lasted a second but when I looked over the girl's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Close your mouth. I can smell the cock from here," Phil said sickly sweet. He pulled me away before the girl could say anything back. He swiftly led me outside where we immediately fell into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god did you see her face!" I yelled clutching my sides. Phil was shaking with laughter. 

We calmed down after our laughing fit and looked at each other.

"Home?" Phil suggested. I nodded and we began to walk back home. Sometime during our walk we laced our fingers together. We held hands a lot but for some reason this time it felt different. There was a small tingle where our hands met that made me warm inside. We barely talked on the way home. Both of us being used to comfortable silence and really being too tired and drunk to think of topics or hold a conversation. When we got to Phil's house, instead of letting go and going to my own I just followed Phil to his room. I know he didn't care and neither did our parents so why not. When we got upstairs Phil passed me some sleeping clothes that could be mine or his. We didn't really know at this point. After getting dressed we slid into his bed. It was peaceful.

"Hey Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for going along with tonight."

"Anything for my best friend."

It was silent for a few more minutes, the only sound being our breathing. I reached out to find Phil's hand in the dark linking our fingers. The touch sent shocks through my body. I could swear Phil felt them too. I turned to the boy next to me just as he turned to me. I felt a blush rise up my cheeks and a small giggle escape. Slowly Phil's fingers came up and traced my jaw before cupping my cheek. I felt tingles all over my body. I plucked up some courage.

"You said you would do anything right?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course," Phil responded without hesitation but still his voice was slightly shaky. I shuddered out a breath.

"Will-um- Will you..." I trailed off. Phil stroked my cheekbones.

"What do you need?" His voice was absolutely shaking now.

"Will you kiss me again?"

It went silent for a second but to me it felt like hours. Phil leaned closer and I could feel his breath ghost against my lips. I tried to make eye contact with him but it was too dark so I just closed my eyes. After what felt like an eternity I felt Phils lips press firmly against mine. It felt like fireworks exploded all over my body. The kiss only lasted a second but it was perfect. I pulled him against my lips again this time moving them experimentally. Soon we were kissing feverishly before Phil pulled back. We stayed silent a moment before Phil erupted into giggles causing me to giggle with him. I pulled him close so our legs could intertwine and our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you my pretty boy."

"I love you too my fairy boy"


End file.
